


小火神生日快樂！

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: \生快/\生快/\生快/剛好拿先前欠的廚房火黃來寫個賀文！→小火神生日賀文→總之是火黃成年同居空想設定
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta





	小火神生日快樂！

「我回來了！」拖著一身工作完的疲憊，臉上卻有著掩蓋不住的開心，黃瀨小心翼翼地將特製蛋糕放在鞋櫃上，脫下鞋子後，才捧著蛋糕走進客廳。

這可是他多方打聽、動用人脈才訂到的限量蛋糕，雖然黃瀨並不懂一個蛋糕到底要好吃到什麼地步才會這麼難買，但只要火神能夠在生日這天露出開心的表情，他就覺得一切都相當值得。

這可是他們在一起後火神的第一個生日呢。想起一兩個月前自看見已經去美國打球的青峰、在歐洲攻讀教育碩士的黑子、以及早就定居在東京以外的赤司和紫原、還有許許多多高中時期的隊友，這些早就四散各地的故人竟然在自己的生日齊聚一堂，只因為受到了火神的相約而來。

那天在火神手繪的歪歪扭扭巨大賽程表下，大家一起混著打了場即興的淘汰賽，黃瀨把所有的笑容都留給了朋友，然後把喜極而泣的表情私下給了火神。

所以黃瀨也沒打算讓火神的生日悄悄溜走。雖然自己沒辦法作到那麼了不起的事，但一頓慶祝的晚餐，他應該也是做得出來的！

打開客廳和廚房的燈，黃瀨趕快把蛋糕放好，正捲起袖子、穿上圍裙，準備開始做飯時，卻發現桌上已經放好了豐盛的餐點，而那些餐點的使用原料，看起來都相當眼熟──

哇？！趕緊打開冰箱，發現已經空蕩得能看見底，黃瀨一轉頭，果然看見火神睡眼惺忪地抓著頭髮從廚房外看進來：「嘿，你回來啦？這麼早……」

「小火神你不是和誠凜的人去聚會了？」就是知道火神已經有約在身，他才會想到這個主意的！

「喔，隊長的工作耽誤了，說改明天啦。」也沒搶過黃瀨身上的圍裙，早就對廚房事務駕輕就熟的火神，不必穿圍裙也能不弄髒衣服。他端起桌上有點冷掉的濃湯，放回爐上加熱：「你不洗澡嗎？洗完澡就吃晚餐。」

「小火神你、你幹嘛全部都弄好了？」懊惱自己的計畫落空，黃瀨有些抱怨地吐了口氣，終於放棄了隱瞞的心思：「今天是你生日啊！我都打算要替你作晚餐慶祝了──還買了超好吃的蛋糕！」

「喔，我知道今天我生日啊。」今天一早就收到黑子算過兩地時差後寄來的祝福簡訊，火神的回答反倒讓黃瀨嚇了一跳。

「那你還把事情都做完了！」

「啊？喔，你是在說這件事啊──」終於知道從剛才黃瀨就有點面色不佳的原因，火神這才解釋起自己這麼做的理由：「我知道你要做飯啊，一看就知道了。但是幹嘛這麼累？你每天回家都這麼晚了……啊，雖然今天特別早啦。」

還不是要替你慶祝。沒管黃瀨的嘟囔，火神挑眉笑了笑、一時覺得這個紅遍各大媒體的模特兒，平日在電視上風度翩翩、其實骨子裡跟高中時一樣固執幼稚：「我們誰作不是都一樣？我作比較快，這樣今天晚上一起相處的時間會更多，你不喜歡？」

當然喜歡啦！黃瀨在內心為了遮掩害羞而自我咆嘯著，卻無法掩飾漸漸染上臉龐的潮紅。他怎麼可能不喜歡呢？更喜歡的是小火神每次都這樣不經意的甜言蜜語……

被關心體貼的滋味太好，黃瀨看著眼前高大凶狠、其實內在卻十分柔軟的紅髮男子，忍不住嚥了嚥口水，猶豫了一下、最後還是露出了微妙的笑容。

雖然知道這樣會浪費了一桌子現做料理的美味，但他現在更想要的可是別的東西。

自己從沒試過這種玩法，但如果可以成為令對方難忘的生日回憶就再好不過了。黃瀨湊近火神，輕輕舔過對方的嘴唇，一向靈巧的手指隔著圍裙，竟然就這樣把襯衫解開褪了下來，肉色肌膚趁著深紅色的圍裙，有種異樣的色情。

「小火神，你把我準備的驚喜都弄沒了。」拉著對方的手深入圍裙內，黃瀨湊上了火神的耳邊：「那就換個生日禮物吧。」

「我等等吃你做的菜，你……先吃我？」

**Author's Note:**

> 吃他( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡° 吃他( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡° 吃他( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡° 
> 
> 小老虎吃鴨肉囉～～～
> 
> 不多說了、小火神生日快樂！
> 
> 又必取又純情的小黃瀨送你(*￣▽￣)/‧★*”’*-.,_,.-*’”*-.,_☆,.-*’*


End file.
